


Never underestimate a furious Bilbo Baggins

by Aglar_a_Estel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Bilbo Baggins, Annoyed Ori, BAMF!Bilbo, Bilbo ain't dealing with anyone's shit, Bilbo and Ori end up in prison, Bilbo is a kung fu master in a way, Bilbo is not a grocer in the end, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Gen, M/M, Mother Hen Dori, Nori is a Little Shit, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Sort of barfight and abduction scene, The company didn't see that coming, Thorin is smitten, also, hurt!Ori, thorin is impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglar_a_Estel/pseuds/Aglar_a_Estel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bilbo gives a lesson to some rogues who hurt Ori and Thorin comes to the realization that Bilbo Baggins is no grocer on the end. He is massively impressed yet he doesn't mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If you asked anyone in the shire, they would say that Bilbo Baggins is one of the most respectable hobbits. Even though with Belladonna Took as a mother, all agree that Bilbo took from his father Bungo Baggins and he didn't inherit the Tookish peculiarities of his mother.

Now if you asked any stranger, be dwarf, elf or man would say that Bilbo was just another hobbit, unused to living in the road, used to the conforts of home and oblivious to what happens outside the Shire. By a glance, you could say that Bilbo Baggins isn't a warrior but rather another delicate and gentle hobbit of the Shire. Needless to say when the company of 13 dwarves arrived to his home, all measured Bilbo as inept, feeble for sneaking in a dragon's lair! If he would survive the road to there, that's it.

If you asked Thorin Oakenshield, some time back, what he thought about Bilbo he would tell you he is a burden, a liability and that he looked like a grocer indeed. A big change of opinion and heart though did occurred and all started while the company would lodge at the Prancing Pony. The company have walked for some hours(even though in the end they mostly ambled and sauntered due to exhaustion) and finally they reached Bree, after leaving the Shire

.

But it was worth it as they finally reached the Prancing Pony and they would get food and a bed now after they would start sleeping in bedrolls and eating meager rations. Also the Prancing Pony was known for is excellent grub. Entering they were instantly enshrouded in warmth, the smell of food and of ale. permeating the atmosphere. Yes, that would be a joyful and felicitous night, before an arduous journey will begin.

" We will rest here for the night and then start early tomorrow. Take care all of you not to overdo it with the ale. And Fili, Kili... " both shared a sheepish look to their uncle looking like the most innocent boys in Arda. The boisterous rascals...

"just stay away from trouble" Thorin finished, even if he knew that there is no chance that his nephews would not cause trouble. And trouble will be caused but suprisingly his nephews would not be to blame that time.

"Whatever you mean uncle? We are angels!" cried Kili indignantly while Fili made a nod of agreement.

"Yes, your halo is the only thing missing" scoffed Thorin while giving them one of his majestic,kingly glares. Both of them, started giggling and whispering(allegedly) to each other.

 _Sassy uncle_ and _he almost bit our head off_ and _he just needs to get laid_ and _maybe we can have mister Boggins give him a hand._ But Thorin was clearly hearing as he turned a weird and dangerous shade of red. Balin seeing the ordeal, sped- bless his soul- to cut through the red tape and mollify Thorin, if possible, before he explodes.

"Ok boys, now what your mother would say about that vulgar language of yours?" he admonished the younger dwarves. Both of them shut their mouths with a click and visibly grew restless at the mention of Dis, as if she would appear right in front of them.

The dwarfs now plunked themselves on nearby tables and already some of them started ordering food and drink. Bread, meat (steaks preferably), taters, cheese but no salad. As dwarves say: " Leave the rabbit food to the tree-shaggers" or "Why do you think elves are always so slender? All the greenery shrinks the muscle". They sure rested their case there.

Already the dwarves were having a great time, singing( some more than others), belly laughs filling their hearts now with merriment and joy. Even Dwalin was guffawing in his own unique way, which really can be scary. Everything seemed fine and well. And then there was Bilbo Baggins.

Not that he didn't enjoy all the exploits and antics of the company but Bilbo having come sometimes before at the inn knew the scoundrels that lurk around. Southrons and brigands that like to pick on people just because. Or to rob them of course and dwarves tend to have a reputation with the love they have to gold,gems and precious metals. You couldn't blame Bilbo for worrying as he was accompanying not one but thirteen dwarves. But Bilbo is no weakling and sure as hell would not allow anything bad to befall the dwarves. He started harking back on an encounter he had.

One time, some months back, he came at the inn after an adventure of his to Rivendell. As he ordered his meal and waited, four of these brigands came and encircled his table. These must be big troubles around here Bilbo thought but they had no idea where they had put their feet into. They must have thought Bilbo as pathetic and an easy target and didn't expect resistance from that little being. Oh they learned their mistake. Three of them left with several broken ribs, two had broken noses and even one's shoulder was badly dislocated. Well it was their fault anyway. After that of course, Bilbo enjoyed his meal and headed for the Shire like a boss, a winner- very proud and okay to be honest kind of...pompous.

Now though he felt uneasy of having the same brigands or friends of those troubling the dwarves on his account. He should not though worry right? After all, the dwarves are pretty capable of fending for themselves. Yet, he would not lower his guard while all the dwarves even Thorin, the stoic leader, seemed to have relaxed visibly- not as much as the others, but still.

As he sat pondering and brooding he saw from the corner of his eye a table full of those foul rogues eyeing the dwarves with a look of luster, as if just a massive buffet materialized before their eyes. They must think that the dwarves carry things of value Bilbo thought while he overheard(accidentally of course yet fortuitous as it would turn out) the conversation of the three 'Ri brothers.

"I will go to sleep Dori, please stop worrying" Ori said to his older brother as said dwarf started fussing about Ori leaving his sight.

"Fine but take care. And cover yourself well so you will get no cold!" Dori said while straitening Ori's shirt. Really, there is no problem of a brother being protective but not in this grade. For pity's sake, even their mother was not like that!

"And wear my extra thermal shirt, just in any case" recited Ori who by the many times he heard hiss brother already knew his line by heart, as if he is reading it out of a book.

"That's my boy!" beamed Dori, who seemed well pleased with his little brother and ruffle his hair. Nori on the other hand started laughing at the scene, amused, even if he had seen it countless of times by now.

"Nice, now Ori is a puppy too. What will he be next? A squirell or a kitten?" he sputtered as he already was mildly drunk. He winked at Ori and Dori gave him a glare that could freeze even Azog on spot. Ori was not amused though and he started to blush, either from embarrassment or anger, having now crimson cheeks that could vie a baby's buttocks.

"Will you shush yourself? Maybe you should go to bed, you had enough ale already." Dori huffed annoyed at his brother and tried to take the mug of ale from the hand of Nori. Nori then made a sound of indignation as he started protesting being drunk and tried to hold the ale above his head. By that, he managed to spill ale all over him, not that he seemed to notice.

"I am not drunk you biddy!"

"Who do you call biddy, thief?"

And about that time Ori had enough. Enough had Ori. He was already use to the fights of his brothers but now they have been walking for hours to reach this inn and all he wanted was rest.

"My dear siblings, goodnight." he called as he was leaving and headed to his room.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!"Dori yelled and it was loud enough for half the inn to hear clearly. Sighing Ori, continued walking mortified while he heard his brothers still biting their heads off.

"Hag!"

"Bandit!"

Ori just wanted to stash himself in a cave and never face the light of day again.

_______________________________________________________________________

Bilbo watched as little Ori retrieved and made his way to his room. And then three of the table that were scrutinizing all this time started to walk to the same direction as the juvenile dwarf. To anyone else's eyes nothing would seem strange but for Bilbo who have seen how these men where looking at the dwarves didn't find it strange at all.Only too suspicious.

 _I bet they waited for a dwarf to be alone, they would never have the guts to actually face all the dwarves in fight. Filthy cockroaches._ Bilbo though while he got up to follow them.

"Where are you going, halfling?" Thorin asked eyeing Bilbo. After a moment of consideration Bilbo just shrugged his shoulders and smiled lightly.

"Just to sleep." All said, he started heading to the same direction as Ori and the brigands. He didn't though get to see the dwarf king staring at his retreating form and genuinely smiling.

____________________________________________________________________________

Bilbo had a bad feeling. What if they have already killed sweet Ori? He would never forgive himself. After some time veering and searching the corridors he heard rough voices laughing and the muffled cries of the young dwarf.

He sped to the direction of Ori's voice and finally he reached the corridor just outside the room of Ori. The three of the brigands created a circle around Ori and were laughing while Ori was kneeled on the floor with a swelled mouth which now brandished a fresh, bleeding cut.

They hit him. He blew a fuse at that and seethed, if able Bilbo would breath fire like a dragon by now and all the inn would be demolished.

"Leave him alone, you cravens!" he yelled glaring at them with his most terrifying look, which for Bilbo's size was petrifying. Yet that would not daunt these miscreants.

They studied him for a bit and seemed amused by a wee little hobbit to stand up to the three of them.

"Begone midget if you don't want your pretty hairy feet cut off" one of them snarled but Bilbo wouldn't even flinch or be intimidated by them.

"I said.." Bilbo repeated "to leave him alone or else..." The three of them shared amused looks while one took Ori by the hair and lifted him up ignoring the pained calls of the dwarf.

"B-bilbo, p-please go..." Ori begged as he didn't want Bilbo to get hurt too. He knew he would die but he didn't want to bring some else down also and risk Bilbo's life just to save him.

"You should listen to your buddy here or else we won't be responsible for our actions" the one holding Ori pointed out while taking a knife from behind his waist and placed it on Ori's neck. Instantly Bilbo tensed. He knew that if he wanted to save the young dwarf now is the time before they slashed his neck.

Without second thought, he took a throwing knife from his sleeve( he always have just for emergencies) and aimed for the upper arm of the rascal holding Ori while yelling "Run to me Ori!".

Ori too stunned to even try to question Bilbo he did as he was told. But the two other brigands weren't yet dealt with, so one of them grabbed Ori by the waist.

"You thought you would escape, huh? You will learn what we do with naughty dwarfs like yourself!" he snarled, taking a good hold on the young dwarf's waist. In that time, the injured brigand got up and spat on the floor.

"Take the filthy dwarf to the hideout. We will take care of the midget" he motioned to the brigand who hold Ori. Instantly, the brigand started to make off with Ori. Ori tried kicking and elbowing the brigand but with no avail. "Bilbo! Bil-" he started yelling but the rogue simply put his palm to his mouth, so he could not scream.

"Big mistake, halfling, ..." the injured one said taking the knife from his arm, threw it to the floor and motioned to the remaining brigand and made to attack. He lurched on Bilbo and took him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up so now they were eye level.

"No, you are making a big mistake, filth..."Bilbo said while bringing on of his feet right on the stomach of the brigand. The brigand instantly released Bilbo while he doubled in pain. The moment Bilbo was free he did a whirlwind motion and brought the sole of his foot right to the face of the brigand, leaving him unconscious. He would have some fine bruises once awake.

The other thug now, half scared but unwilling to be daunted by a mere halfling, made to punch Bilbo. In seconds with his fast reflexes, Bilbo stepped away, grapped the brigand's arm and twisted it hearing it crack. Then Bilbo released his, kicked the hind part of his knees and made to the direction where the brigand has left with Ori.

Apparently, he took Ori away by a back door of the inn. _What if he manages to bring him to their hideout and the young dwarf be severely tortured and then die?_ Bilbo thought and seethed just be the thought. Blood boiling he sped up, running like some maniac on rampage.

Not long after he heard a fit of cussing. "Stupid dwarf...". Turning an alley, Bilbo saw the brigand who was carrying Ori now holding his finger, as if bitten, and then proceeded to kick Ori in the ribs.

"Don't even think of kicking him or I will cripple you!" Bilbo shouted his anger still haven't subsided. It ever became stronger and a livid Bilbo is not good news. Instantly, surprise visible on the brigand's face, turned to look at Bilbo.

"Y-y-you..." the brigand said terrified and suprised as he expected the hobbit to be dead or at least captured by his fellows.

"I am giving you one chance to turn away and leave him alone..." Bilbo said with a calm yet threatening voice. The brigand visibly seemed to think about it but his pride would not let him grovel in front of a halfling. With a quick movement, he lurched on Bilbo as if to catch him. Bilbo simply slid between the legs of the brigand, did a wall run and jumping on the brigand, wrapped his legs on the neck of the brigand. Then leaning backwards, he grabbed the torso of the brigand and with quick movements, he brought the brigand down while he was standing on top of him one knee pushing on the chest of the brigand and one fist ready to make its way to the brigand's face.

"Stop right there!" a voice called and Bilbo looked up. Oh no. A guard. A sentinel of Bree is what this dunghill situation needed.

"What is all this mess around here?!" the guard yelled while inspecting Bilbo and the brigand suspiciously.

"Officer, please take him off me, h-he and his dwarf friend there" said the brigand pointing to Ori "attacked me and my friends in the Prancing Pony!"

"No officer, they tried to abduct me and my friend simply tried to rescue me!" Ori cried to the guard.

"Silence! All of you will spend a night in the cell until the matter is solved tomorrow!" the guard yelled while he took Bilbo off the brigand. _Great, that is simply fascinating, a night to the filthy cells of Bree's prison. I hope Gandalf will come and bail me out, or Yavanna swear..._ Bilbo thought while being led to the prison.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_In the cell:_

"By they way ori why was he holding his finger?"

Bilbo inquired as now in the cell there are not a lot of options of what to do.

"I bid it..." the young dwarf grinned and Bilbo couldn't help but feel proud. He started laughing merrily and pleased.

"I knew you had it in you" Bilbo said looking now to the bars of their cell.

In the cell across from there own, was the cell of the three brigands who apparently other guard have managed to find. He heard the bitten brigand growl at the conversation of Ori and Bilbo.

"Foolish midget..." the brigand said under his breath but Bilbo heard it( his ear aren't there only for decoration, they can catch the slightest of sounds).

"You have the cheek to speak bastard" Bilbo scowled and the brigand giving him a glare stopped murmuring.

 _It will be a long night._ Bilbo thought bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Ori get bailed out while some revelations happen...

Thorin was not easy to impress. In fact, you have more chances to impress a lifeless rock rather than Thorin. If you said him that Bilbo Baggins would impress him he would laugh in your face. All things though have their first time and Thorin getting impress by a hobbit is one not of course impossible.

  
After the leave of Ori and Bilbo, the other members of the company where still in the Prancing Pony's common room where the dwarves were perking up . Thorin had two mugs only as a hangover the other day would be rather counterproductive.  The other dwarves don't seem to share the same sentiment. Already most of them where mildly wasted.

  
_I bet the inn has now shortage of ale_ thought Thorin while taking another bite from his bread. His mind, subconsciously, went to Bilbo Baggins and his hasty leave from the table with his beautiful undulating honey curls wafting and his emerald eyes shining like gems in the moonlight... His thoughts were abruptly cut by his annoying younger nephew speaking to him.

  
"Uncle don't tell me you already missing master Boggins..." Kili grinned. Thorin who certainly have not blushed( it is the lighting) glared at his nephew.

  
"Why would i miss master Baggins?" said Thorin seriously and stiffly. KIli just shrugged his shoulders.

  
"I do not know uncle, maybe because you were actually smiling at him when you almost never smile, especially at strangers" Fili now answered and gave knowing looks with his brother.

  
"You two know not what you speak about. You should mind your own business anyway" Thorin tensed and stubbornly said still glaring at his nephews.

  
"We believe you uncle! No need to get snappy" Kili said while his glance still betrayed that he didn't believe his uncle. Thorin decided as he knew his nephews well, they would not stop their daunting so with another glare he ignored them. Better keep a stiff upper lip.

  
At that time three officers of Bree escorted two badly beaten men outside of the inn. One of them had a visibly dislocated shoulder as also difficulty in walking due maybe to someone kicking him on the knees( if his slightly bent knees were a proof) while the other had blood stains on his right upper arm, a nasty bruise on his face and by the holding of his belly also some broken ribs.  Yet they haven't done it on each other as one of the guard told them that they found their fellow also and the other who did this. After that they left from the inn telling the innkeeper to continue his job without worrying. Inside the inn the deadly silence that lasted for some time after the incident was now dissolving.

  
_Whoever did this must be well trained and also quite dangerous._ Thorin thought and by the looks of his other companions they agreed with him. Dwalin (as he was sitting next to Thorin) whispered to him "I don't like the looks of it, we should be careful because whoever did this wont hesitate to take us out".

  
Thorin gave a knowing glance at Dwalin and searched for Gandalf. The wizard must know something after all. Finally he spotted the wizard near the inn's counter, talking with the innkeeper. Gandalf discerning Thorin looking at him made his way to the table of the dwarf king and took a sit across Thorin.

  
"Do you know anything about that Gandalf?" Thorin inquired and looked at Gandalf perplexed.

  
"Nothing is for sure, but apparently the person who did this and his companion are in Bree's prison. So I believe that are comforting news."

  
Thorin processed the information for a moment and gave an approving nod. Gandalf observing now the dwarves saw Ori and Bilbo missing.

  
"Where is Ori and Bilbo?" he asked Thorin a bit worried, after all the incident with the two men . Thorin taking another sip of his ale answered "They have gone to sleep sometime ago".

  
Gandalf, now relieved, laughed a bit. "Good then. It is better then that they haven't got to see the scene. I shall retire now." he said as he stood up and made for his room. Thorin signed as the shady wizard made his way to the stairs.

  
Thorin now considered that is best if the company went to sleep as by the first light of morning they should be up to start off. So clearing his throat he spoke: "We shall go to sleep. We leave by the first light tomorrow" With a few groans( by two most annoying nephews and a certain thief named Nori) and a chuckle from Dwalin, they all got up to head to their rooms.

Now the dwarves, always heedful for dangers, consented to sleep at least two in each room. Dwalin and Balin in one, the 'Ur's in another, same with the 'Ri's, Oin and Gloin to their own, Fili and Kili in another.  Now I believe you saw that coming as a certain dwarf was left out and it was not unintentional as Fili and Kili took it upon themselves(not a good thing) to intentionally leave Thorin no choice but to share a room with Bilbo.

  
"Uncle you are left with mister Boggins." Kili tried to tell seriously and failing miserably. Fili elbowed him lightly on the side. Thorin was ready to protest( royally always) but Fili cut him.

  
"Come on uncle, you aren't going to leave our little hobbit burglar sleep alone are you? Who knows what may befell in the night?" Fili said with his most diplomatic tone he could muster. Despite Thorin knowing that they did this on purpose, he saw the reason in his nephew's words. The hobbit could not be left alone at night. What if they steal him or hurt him? And Thorin really didn't mind to share a room with mister Baggins. Not that he would of course admit that.

  
With a grunt he agreed. "Fine. Now all to your rooms".

  
"Yours and mister Boggins room the one just down the corridor" Kili grinned like Mahal just appeared n front of him and blessed him. "Oh and uncle... Remember we should start _at the first morning light_ " Kili winked and if possible Thorin's glare would open a hole at the young dwarf's head at the innuendos of his nephew.

  
"Goodnight Kili." he told with his threatening voice while his nephew quickly retreated from his unce's wrath.

  
Heeding now to his( and the burglar's) room he opened it slowly as he didn't wish to disturb Bilbo and wake him up.  
Entering though, he froze. The room was pretty normal. Though the empty bed of the burglar was not. Panicking inside( not showing it of course) he called for Bilbo. He may be in the bathroom after all.

  
"Master Baggins?" he called calmly while knocking on the bathrooms door. When no answer came, he opened the door slowly and as he feared no one was inside. At that time he heard cries and commotion happening in the corridor, clearly by dwarves. He decided to get out and see, as he should inform his companions of their missing burglar.

  
"What's happening here?" Thorin inquired seeing Dori crying. Why on earth was Dori crying?

  
"It's-, it's Ori. We entered and we didn't find him inside the room" said Nori clearly depressed, a sight that was so uncommon for the thief as Dori crying. Thorin decided it was his time to tell about the disappearance of the hobbit too.

  
"He is not the only one missing. Master Baggins is not in the room" Thorin said in a low tone and all the dwarves stiffened and an eerie silence followed. And then all of them started screaming about their missing friends and telling scenarios of what happened.

  
" _Shazara_!" Thorin yelled and instantly they all stopped. "Our friends are missing and we do not help them by being here and yelling one to another! We shall go and searched for them before it is too late."

  
Balin gave a nod of approval. "We should better inform Gandalf also, if someone can help it is him."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Missing?!" Gandalf yelled and all the dwarves flinched. A wizard is dangerous even without being angry. "We fear so master Gandalf" Balin said sadly. Gandalf picking up his staff and with a mad look in his eyes .

  
"Well what are you waiting for?!" he asked while furiously walking out of of his room and started walking, no stomping, towards the door of the inn.

"Master Gandalf! Why all the hurry?" Buttercup asked him with wide eyes.

  
"I am missing two friends Buttercup, a hobbit and a dwarf. Did you see or know anything by any chance?" Gandalf asked in a hurry setting his glance on Buttercup. "Can't say I have for sure... " Buttercup answered 

"You are not sure though. Speak!" Gandalf urged angrily at Buttercup who flinched by the tone of the wizard.

"T-there was a man who came here not long before and told me that he saw some guards leading a man, a hobbit and a dwarf to Bree's prison" he answered still fearing for his life "but of course that may not be your friends master Gandalf."

"I will see to that." Gandalf answered and with stamping feet he walked away.

  
"We should go to Bree's prison." Gandalf told the dwarves who by now where waiting outside the inn.

"What? Why Gandalf?" Thorin asked more perplexed than before and not to mention annoyed of the whole ordeal.

"Our companions might be there..." with that all the dwarves started asking why "Don't ask why, because I do not know myself. " Gandalf told crossly.

"Well then lead the way master Gandalf!" Dori told now that his cries have stopped, he was as angry as a warg who have been pinched.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bilbo if possible would have broken the bars of the cell only with his glance. Going to help a friend and ending in prison for that.

"We were just lounging in the Prancing Pony when they decided to kidnap my friend, we did nothing more that to save ourselves! We did not hunt them for pity's sake!" Bilbo told a hundred of times by now to guards who tried to interrogate him. Feeling utterly hopeless and ready to say some very nasty things to the guards who don't even do the job well he heard a familiar voice speaking. Gandalf.

  
"I demand to see them now!" Gandalf yelled at the surprised guard. With an approving nod from another scared guard he let the wizard and the dwarves pass.

"Took you long enough." Bilbo told seriously though the grin on his face betrayed his joy.

"What happened ? Why are you in prison?" Gandalf asked the question all of the dwarves have thought.

"That might be my fault" Ori blushing said in an almost whispering tone. Dori and Nori by now were happy to see their brother alive yet were perplexed why he is in prison.

"Why is that Ori?" Dori asked concerned while Nori was so lost to hear that his little, sweet brother is in prison when from his family he was the one always messing with the law and ending in prison for that matter. If the conditions were different, he would even had congratulated his little brother.

  
"Nonsense Ori! That foul brigands are to fault!" Bilbo admonished Ori while he gave a terrifying glare at the three brigands of the across cell. They just sulked more.  
Thorin clearing his throat he said "Master Baggins may you explain what exactly happened?"

Bilbo's glare now looking at Thorin relaxed significantly "Yes master Thorin i think this will clear things up. But first bail us out."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Going now back to the inn, Bilbo gave a descriptive report of the events that happened. All the meanwhile the dwarves didn't even dare to breath. Finishing Bilbo took a deep breath.

  
"I think that's all." Ori gave an approving nod.

"Well Bilbo I am glad that you and Ori are fine! I shall now go to sleep but tomorrow I would like a private talk with you.." Gandalf utter while his eyes glinted. "Of course old friend" Bilbo now said to Gandalf. 

The dwarves of course where still all with wide eyes and mouths agape. The first to speak was of course the excitable Kili. "Y-you mister Boggins took on three brigands to save Ori?".

"Yes i think this is what i did" Bilbo laughed lightly.

"You actually threw a knife to the one of them" Dwalin now told still dumbfounded.

"Yep" Bilbo said more amused.

"And kicked him on the face" Nori now said excited and intrigued.

"Indeed" Bilbo grinned.

"Twisted the one's hand and brought the other down ready to punch him?" Fili now told.

"Master dwarves what will it be? Tell the story from the beginning?" Bilbo scoffed playfully.

"B-but how? How did you do it?" Kili again told wrinkling his nose a bit. Bilbo was too amused by the suprised faces of the dwarves.

"I believe with my hands and legs" sassed Bilbo. At that all the dwarves laughed heartily. "Sassy mister Boggins..." grinned Kili.

"But now seriously lad, we thought you had no idea how to fight" Gloin now seriously told while the others agreed.

"You gave 'em some nasty bruises that's for sure!" Oin told, holding his ear trumpet.

"Aye. And how did you know that they would attack Ori?" Bofur now asked referring to Bilbo following the brigands.

"Well, I might have had another encounter on a journey of mine at Rivendell and knew the likes of them that lurk there. Also they were looking at you like you were a buffet." Bilbo explained . At that they gave a laugh and started arguing about what food they were. Fili though noticed(a mischief master after all could not have no observation skills) something else.

  
"Wait a second. You have been on an adventure before?" Fili now asked, excitement written on his features.

  
"We thought you were a respectable hobbit, mister Boggins" Kili grinned again and Bilbo rolled his eyes.

  
"If you call me, mister Boggins again I will kill you. See if i am respectable then" threatened Bilbo though the smirk on his face betrayed him.

  
Then Nori gave a whistle. "Be cautious lads or master Baggins here will take another knife from his sleeve. I admit you have quite the aim. How did you learn to throw like that?"

"Well, it was my mother that taught me what I know but I also picked skills from my own experience.

"Your mother must be an awesome hobbit woman then!" Bofur now told.

Instantly Bilbo was crestfallen with  downcast eyes. "She was...she has passed away seven years ago."

"I am sorry Bilbo, I didn't mean to disturb you." retorted Bofur.

"You couldn't have possibly known." Bilbo answered back.

Seeing that their burglar had now fallen silent and was sad, they thought to cheer him up. So they started ordering ale and food to give a small celebration to their brave burglar. They also decided to start later the other day (Thorin's orders) to put themselves together.

  
"Thank you for risking your life to save our little brother. We will be forever in your debt master Baggins" Dori said now as he, Nori and Ori( holded by Dori) came to Bilbo.  
"Really , no need to thank me. I would do it for anyone of you" smiled Bilbo. Feeling eyes looking him, he turned instinctively to the place where Thorin was sitting. Their eyes locked but Bilbo turned away instantly. He let a silent sigh. The dwarf king told nothing as Bilbo was explaining what happened. He just sat there, listening. Did he hate him because he thought it was Bilbo's fault for not informing the others of the danger?

Nori gave him a friendly pat on the back and left with Dori and Ori. They motioned for Bilbo to come with them. Ori came next to him blushing.

"Thank you so much master Baggins for saving me." said the lad and Bilbo waved his hand and hugged the young dwarf. "I am glad that you are fine."

"Come on master Boggins, we will have a toast for you!" Fili yelled at him. Kili now stood up on a chair next to his brother.

"To master Boggins, who is a brave hobbit and risked his life for our beloved Ori!" Fili said and a loud wave of cheers went from the dwarves.

"To mister Boggins, the kick ass!" Kili completed and another loud cheer went through the dwarves. They all now started drinking and merrymaking. As they offered Bilbo ale, he refused.

"I will gladly get wasted with you..." the dwarves laughed at that "but I have to chance first. I think i have some bloodstains from the incident." he wrinkled his nose at that. He may kick ass but doesn't mean he is fond of his clothes being dirty.

So he started walking towards the room he was to share with Thorin. He had no idea though that his room was shared with the dwarf king.  
As Bilbo was leaving, Thorin's eyes trailed after him . From the corner of his eyes, he saw his comrade and friend Dwalin sitting beside him.

"Are you going to tell the lad?" Dwalin said.

"Pardon me?" Thorin asked played the oblivious to what his friend was suggesting.

"Don't give me this pardon me crap. So what it will be?" Dwalin grinned as his friend and king squirmed on his seat.

"What if he rejects me?' Thorin now said and Dwalin rolled his eyes.

"He is your One Thorin and I saw how he looks at you. So stop dancing around the lad and speak to him already." Dwalin said as he got up and went to his brother.

_Maybe I shall try._ Thorin thought.

Little did he know that Bilbo heard ever bit of their conversation.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
As Bilbo was fiddling to find a second outfit to wear he heard the door of the room open slowly. Bilbo laughed quietly and hid himself beside the cabinet. As Thorin walked inside , Bilbo tripped him were now on the floor, holding now Thorin's hands pinned to the floor.

  
"Master Baggins, I am glad to see you too." the deep, cavernous voice told which belonged to one dwarf king. Thorin. Bilbo gave him a small smirk.

  
"Master dwarf you better knock next time, I might have been naked." Bilbo said and let Thorin(who now was a bit flushed now, no that he would admit it) free. 

Getting up, Thorin said. "Pardon me for barging in master burglar" Thorin said while giving a small laugh at Bilbo. Seeing Bilbo in action is even better than simply hearing what the hobbit had done to the three brigands.

  
An awkward silence befell. "Did you want something?" Bilbo asked in his most serious and oblivious tone yet inside he was laughing like crazy.

  
"I wanted to...." Thorin cleared his throat and fell silent. "Umm...." Should i tell him now? What will he think? What if he refuses? Thorin was thinking deeply and was interrupted by the laugh of Bilbo.

  
"You came to say thanks for Ori didn't you?" Bilbo grinned at him. _I know why you are here but I shall torture you a bit more_ Bilbo thought.

Thorin by now, his legs would have melted. But kings simply don't feel awkward. Why was he feeling then?

  
"Well, um, yes." Thorin collected himself and gave a small bow to Bilbo. "I thank you master Burglar for saving the life of one of my kin." And then took the hand of Bilbo and placed a soft kiss on the top of it. _Bull crap_ Bilbo thought yet he told nothing.

  
Looking in the eyes of Bilbo , he expected to see Bilbo blush but instead he saw him smirking. "What is it master burglar?"

"If you wanted to kiss me, you could have asked you know." Bilbo said still smirking at the now dumbfounded, blushing dwarf.

"Pardon me?" Thorin said and for once he was out of words.

  
"With the _pardon me_ again! I thought Dwalin would put some sense in you!" Bilbo said knowingly and Thorin understood.

  
"You heard the conversation I had with Dwalin" Thorin said, enlightenment finally making everything more clear.

"Uh huh, straight and clear" Bilbo said, chuckling a bit.

"I didn't have you for an eavesdropper master Baggins. " said Thorin jokingly.

"Well am I not a burglar? A spy? I was simply performing my role" Bilbo said cheekily and Thorin gave him a throaty laugh.

"I would say you are more than that. You are a warrior and from now on family and kin with me and the company." Thorin now put his hand in his pocket and took a pin out, shaped as an anvil after the manner of the Durin's line.

"And with your leave maybe something more too. I want to court you master Baggins. With your consent of course" he said as he showed the pin to Bilbo who took it examining it for a second. It was a beautiful pin, anvil-shaped with seven diamonds resembling seven stars.

Bilbo taking it he planted a soft fleeting kiss to the now stunned Thorin. With an awkward giggle Thorin said " So is this a yes?"

"What do you think thick headed dwarf?" mouthed Bilbo off and Thorin laughed.

"Now what it will be? Will you get out so I can dress or should I kick you out?" Bilbo joked and with a small kiss on the hand Thorin gave a nod and headed to the door. "Farewell for now master Baggins"

"By the way if you want to court me you and your whole company will stop that mister Baggins or burglar stuff or I will not be responsible for any injuries from my part" Bilbo threatened snickering.

Thorin laughed and said: "I shall inform them though I strongly believe you would never do it really" Thorin now said cheekily and Bilbo gave him a sidelong glance and walked towards Thorin, closing the space between them and standing now Thorin just outside of the door and Bilbo in the inside. Bilbo tip toeing, planted a kiss on the cheek of Thorin and whispered in his ear. "You know nothing Thorin Oakenshield." And with a final look he closed the door.

_How could I ? You are full of surprises._ Thorin thought and headed down to the common room.

If that night, Thorin and Bilbo were sharing fleeting glances now and then, none of the dwarves said anything at all. Except two rambunctious nephews(of course!)

"Do you see who they glance at each other?" Fili whispered to his brother.

Kili made a sound of agreement. "We didn't even have to do anything!" Kili mumbled now.

"And we have not caused trouble this time." Fili told as it was the most strange thing ever. Both brothers laughed at that and went to continue their drinks.

Whoever horrible the incident was, it brought some unexpected consequences. After all, in the end after the storm the sun raises brighter.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I updated! Took me sometime to write due to other responsibilities but finally made it! Anyways, I hope you like it!:)  
> Shazara means silence and it is what Thorin says in Khuzdul, at Bag-End. Also the idea of the pin came from the symbol on the Moria Gate with the seven stars, crown and anvil.  
> Thank you for reading my story and always constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Disclaime: I do not own the Hobbit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two-chapter shot of a badass Bilbo, because who doesn't love Bilbo Baggins throwing some kicks and punches around?  
> Next chapter will be the bailing out of Bilbo and Ori by the impressed company!:)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit.


End file.
